


Mischievous And Polyamorous

by 1Temmie_Official1



Series: ATLA Winter Femslash 2021 [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ATLA Winter Femslash Week 2021, Airbender Ty Lee (Avatar), Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), F/F, Nonbinary Aang (Avatar), Original Character(s), Parenthood, Trans Female Character, he/they aang because yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Temmie_Official1/pseuds/1Temmie_Official1
Summary: ATLA Winter Femslash WeekDay 7Prompt: Free DaySamaareallyhated to meddle, but this would be fine.She thinks
Relationships: Azula/Mai/Ty Lee, Oshun (OC)/Samaa (OC), Suki/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: ATLA Winter Femslash 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097126
Kudos: 7





	Mischievous And Polyamorous

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I'm gonna be upfront. I'm tired as shit. It took me 4 tries to spell upfront correctly the first time. zthat is how tired I am. Fuck it no spellcheck Grammarly you are my hero I literally would have no plot without you. Even tho you're dumb as shit sometimes you always catch them good spelling errors except the ones that I probably should have seen. L&H (love and hate), Eric the very tied autroe. This is either gonna be good or its not. 
> 
> The most diffucile things about this is the fucking title. Actually fuck this. ueguh.
> 
> I literally yvabve up on the title

Samaa and Oshun had been married for a very long time and known each other for even longer. Samaa had known that she was in love with Oshun since she saw her from across the classroom when she was in college. Oshun had known that she was in love with Samaa once Samaa had clumsily asked her on a date. So it was safe to say that they knew a lot about each other. Ever since they had Aang ( _no_ he's not adopted, believe it or not, some trans people can have kids (Oshun took a vow of non-violence to become an air acolyte but _spirits_ did she want to throttle those people sometimes)), they knew a lot about Aang too. It was the combination of things from Oshun and Samaa. 

So it was safe to say they knew when their child was hiding something from them.

Oh, sweet Aang, he couldn't lie very well (except on the rare few occasions where he was able to lie scarily well, but it was never for important things). He hadn't said Ty Lee or Suki's name in a solid week. It was quite easy to piece together that Suki and Ty Lee were dating. What Samaa didn't get was why Aang was so reluctant to tell them. They were literally gay. Oshun was trans, and even if they weren't queer themselves, they would have been accepting anyway. Maybe it was something on Suki and Ty Lee's end.

Samaa _really_ hated to meddle, but this would be fine. Suki and Ty Lee knew that they were safe.

She thinks.

-

The doorbell rang. "Who's that?" Aang asked, looking up from where they were doing their homework. Samaa shrugged.

"I invited Suki and Ty Lee over, I haven't seen them in a while." Samaa hinted. She had even prepared for this, putting on her regular orange robes but also her rainbow + lesbian scarf. It was impossible to miss. Oshun said that she looked "killer". Samaa said Oshun only loved her for her tattoos. This had nothing to do with matters at hand, but anything involving Samaa's amazing wife was worth mentioning.

Aang blushed. "Oh, that's great! I love to see them! Yeah! I'll get the door!" He said much too quickly and awkwardly to be nonchalant. Samaa hung her head. On one hand, lying was obviously bad, but on the other hand, if someone didn't teach him how to keep a surprise there would be many, _many_ spoiled birthdays.

"Suki! Ty Lee!" Oshun greeted. "Come in, come in!" She welcomed. Ty Lee was an airbender, but a late bloomer (she hadn't found out about her airbending until she backflipped higher than normally possible).

"Hello, Aang's mom and mom." Suki waved.

Ty Lee waved to Aang. "Hi, Aang! Hello, Aang's moms!"

Samaa smiled. "Aang, can you go grab the tea from the upstairs tea cabinet? Suki, Ty Lee, come sit with us at the table." Slightly nervously, Suki and Ty Lee sat across from Oshun and Samaa. Samaa snuck a glance at Oshun. Oshun was smiling serenely. Samaa felt herself fall in love all over again. She brushed a dreadlock behind Oshun's ear from where it had fallen out of place. Oshun nudged Samaa with her foot. Oh yeah, they had business.

Samaa turned to Suki and Ty Lee. "I have to be honest with you, I know that you're in a relationship," Samaa admitted. Oshun kicked her from under the table. " _We_ know."

Ty Lee blushed. "Well, we were going to tell you... it's just that, uh..."

"It's that there are four people in our relationship." Suki blurted.

Samaa frowned, but Oshun got to the question before she could. Her wife was so smart! "And that's a problem how? Technically Aang also has two dads." Oshun said.

Suki blanked. "What?"

Samaa blinked in confusion. "You didn't know that? They're like half uncles and half dads, you probably haven't seen them because they travel a lot. Queer platonic relationships, I think the kids are calling them these days." Samaa joked. No one laughed. "Tough crowd."

Oshun picked up where Samaa left off. "Yeah, we wouldn't care about that."

Ty Lee found the wood grain of the table very interesting. "So. Uh. Anything else you wanted to ask?"

Oshun cut in. "Yes." Ty Lee looked up. "Have you had lunch yet?"

Suki grinned. "I haven't."

Samaa stood up. "Great, we were just planning to make dumplings."


End file.
